


Kageyama's Intense Training Camp on How to get a Boyfriend

by queenbree17



Series: Life's a Zoo [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, OT4 on the side though, Training Camp, Volleyball, beach, the kids are attack on titan characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7178447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbree17/pseuds/queenbree17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata host an intense training camp and Kageyama keeps getting distracted by a certain orange haired guy that he has a crush on, now he just has to figure out how to ask Hinata out</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One

**Author's Note:**

> so this fic goes along with my othe fic, Life's a Zoo. You don't have to read the other one to read this one, but there are references to that in here. Chapter one of this fic happens at the same time as chapter 26 of Life's a Zoo.
> 
> the kids that are in the training camp are attack on titan characters, just fyi

“This is going to be so much fun!” Eren shouted as the rickety bus they were riding drove along the ocean. “A whole five days with no parents and only volleyball.”

“Sit down, Eren,” Hinata called from his seat up front next to Kageyama.

“Let him be,” Kageyama muttered. “We’re almost there anyways.”

“We’ll be in trouble if he hurts himself.” Hinata complained.

“It builds character,” Kageyama said before going back to scribbling in his journal on his lap. He was making last minute changes to the various training exercises that they’d be doing during their intense training camp. This was the first time Kageyama was holding a training camp and he wanted it to be perfect and intense and balanced and fun all at the same time.

“Bokuto!” Hinata called, “Help me control the kids! They’ll fly off this bus if we don’t keep them from jumping everywhere.”

Bokuto looked at Hinata in the rear view mirror, “Sorry, I’m just the driver. You and Kageyama get to handle these twelve kids who decided an intense training camp with you two was a good idea.”

“You don’t think my training camp is a good idea?” Kageyama piped up.

“I think it’s a fantastic idea,” Bokuto said, “I went on so many training camps when I was in school, but I’ve seen your regimen and I think you might just kill a few of the kids by the end of the week.”

Kageyama frowned and looked at his journal, “It’s mostly just regular activities that are in every training camp.”

“Yeah, for a college level training camp.” Bokuto said. “These are little preteens and teenagers.”

Shouting from the back of the bus kept Kageyama from being able to defend his training regimen as they came up to their destination.

“Okay, everyone!” Bokuto called as he pulled the bus into a driveway by a beach house and brought it to a stop. “Welcome to Kageyama’s Intense Training Camp!”

“A beach?” Historia asked as they all got off the bus.

“So cool!” Eren cried.

“Yes, a beach.” Kageyama said. The kids all turned to hear what he had to say as Hinata and Bokuto worked on unloading the bus. “We will be staying at that beach house,” Kageyama gestured to a simple two story beach house that sat close to the water with two large volleyball nets already set up behind it. One net was anchored in the sand and the other was anchored in an open gym with an overhanging tent above it. “Over the next five days we will be practicing in both the gym, which you are all used to, and also in the sand, which is much harder. Many of you know each other, but have not played together, so that will be another challenge in itself.”

“So cool!” Eren cried again, most of the other kids nodding in agreement.

“There are only five bedrooms, so everyone is sharing.” Kageyama said. The kids started chattering excitedly and Kageyama found himself talking over them, “The rooms have already been assigned, so don’t worry about finding roommates.”

“Awww,” the children whined.

Kageyama ignored them and listed off who was in which room before shuffling all the kids into the beach house.

Everyone was quick to drop their stuff off in their rooms so that they could get outside and check out where they’d be training. Kageyama was just as excited as the kids to start training. He got an impromptu match set up in the open gym. A lot of the kids wanted to play on the court on the sand, but Kageyama said they’d get to do that tomorrow.

“Well,” Bokuto said as the sound of a motorcycle pulled up next to the beach house, “That’s my ride back home. Make sure to not kill the kids during this week, Kageyama.”

“I won’t kill them,” Kageyama said, watching the kids as they learned to work with people they haven’t played with much, “I just plan to mold them into the best players they can be.”

Bokuto turned to Hinata, “Don’t let Kageyama kill the kids, I want to see them back in regular practice at the gym next week.”

Hinata mock saluted him, “Yes, sir.”

“And no funny business between you two, there are kids around,” Bokuto added with a laugh as he headed over to Yamaguchi who was waiting on his bike.

Kageyama blushed furiously at that. Bokuto might as well just scream aloud that he had a bit of a crush on a certain orange haired guy he worked with. Scratch that. He had a massive crush on him. Kageyama turned back to watching the kids as Hinata chuckled obliviously at his side.

“Haha, no funny business.” Hinata said, “What does Bokuto think we’re going to do?”

“No idea,” Kageyama muttered, eyeing Hinata out of the corner of his eye. The sun was hitting him just so, making his smile shine brighter than usual.

“We’re here to train these kids!” Hinata clapped his hands together, “We’re going to help these kids hone their abilities and do their absolute best. There will be no funny business at all!”

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. Before Hinata could see his smile, Kageyama turned to watch the kids play. They were all really good players already with great potential and the desire to keep growing.

They spent the rest of the day playing match after match, switching up teams every now and then. By the time the sun was sinking just past the horizon, all the kids were sweating and bone tired from nonstop playing all afternoon. They shuffled into the beach house to eat and get ready for bed.

It wasn’t until Kageyama was settled in bed that the fact that day one of his training camp was over. It had gone by so fast and Kageyama couldn’t wait for day two and all the training he got to do with the kids.

Kageyama let out a long, content breath. This is what he wanted. To train young volleyball players. He would have loved to have gone pro himself after college, but after that first time that Hinata had dragged him to help coach at a local gym Kageyama had been hooked. There was nothing better than the feeling of helping a kid get better at something they were passionate about.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered through the dark.

“Yeah?” Kageyama whispered back.

Their beds were on opposite sides of the room, making whispering only possible in the late night silence they were currently surrounded in.

Hinata shifted in his bed until he was wrapped up tightly in the blankets, “Your training camp is going to be great.”

The two laid in silence for a moment before Kageyama said, “You really think so?”

“Yeah, I do.” Hinata said with a yawn, “You’re a great teacher and I’m proud to be able to host this training camp with you.”

Kageyama’s heart swelled. He’d always been told that he was a good teacher when it came to coaching kids, but for some reason, hearing those words come from Hinata made that much more of an impact on Kageyama. He really cared about what Hinata thought.

“Kageyama,” Hinata whispered, his voice tired.

“Yeah, Hinata,” Kageyama breathed.

“Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Kageyama said. He wanted to get up and kiss Hinata’s forehead, but he stayed where he was.

Kageyama was just drifting off to sleep when he felt his phone buzz. He grumbled and picked it up to see that he had a text.

 **[Bokuto]:** I sure hope you plan to use this training camp to finally get together with Hinata

Kageyama sighed. He wanted to use this training camp to ask Hinata out, but he had absolutely no idea how. He wasn’t even sure if Hinata liked him back. Bokuto had said he did, but Kageyama couldn’t be sure. He sighed again and shut his eyes, he’d think about this later, right now he needed to rest for day two of his training camp.


	2. Day Two

Kageyama rolled over and blinked. The rising sun was shining brightly through the curtains of the beach house window. He sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes just as his alarm to wake up went off.

In the next bed over Hinata moaned at the sound of the alarm. Kageyama turned it off and got out of bed to get dressed. He had brushed his teeth, gotten dressed, and walked through the house to see if any of the kids were up yet, and still when he came back to the room he and Hinata were sharing, Hinata was asleep. He wandered over to Hinata’s bed to wake him, but stopped short.

Hinata had the covers pulled up to his chin and his face was so relaxed and cute as he slept. Kageyama checked the time and decided he could let Hinata sleep just a bit longer. And no, he was not letting Hinata keep sleeping just so that he could stare at him and drink in the absolute cuteness that was the orange haired guy.

As Kageyama tidied up his sleeping space he could hear the kids starting to move around as they woke up and got ready for day two of their training camp. He went to the kitchen and whipped up a healthy breakfast for the groggy kids before returning to the room to wake up Hinata.

“Wake up, Hinata,” Kageyama said, but Hinata didn’t respond.

Kageyama shook Hinata’s shoulder, “Wake up, dumbass.”

Hinata groaned rolled over, pulling the covers closer around him. Kageyama bit back his smile from how adorable Hinata was. He didn’t know why Hinata’s morning cuteness was hitting him all of a sudden, seeing as Kageyama had known Hinata since they were in high school.

Maybe it was because Hinata was not a morning person and required vats of coffee before he was able to function properly and Kageyama hardly got time to admire cute sleepy Hinata before morning terror Hinata woke up.

Kageyama shook Hinata’s shoulder one more time. “Wake up before you sleep through the entire training camp.”

Hinata grumbled and blinked sleepily at Kageyama looming over him. His hair was a wild mess and when his eyes focused on Kageyama he frowned at having been woken up.

“I made breakfast and there’s coffee too,” Kageyama said, “I’m going to take the kids for a quick run, be up and ready when we get back.”

Hinata grumbled something again and Kageyama took that as an okay and left. He went down to the kitchen to find twelve teens and preteens very awake and wound up. They stood and sat around the table, eating and talking rapidly.

“Morning Coach!” They called when they saw Kageyama.

“Morning,” Kageyama said before shuffling around the table to snag some food for himself.

After everyone had their fair share of food they headed out in the morning light for a light jog along the beach. By the time they all got back to the beach house Hinata was awake and his usual chipper self. He had a volleyball in his hand and was bouncing it against the side of the house.

“Morning!” he greeted as the kids came up to the house. He grabbed the water bottles he’d pulled from the house and passed them around.

“Took you long enough to get up,” Kageyama said as he took the water bottle Hinata handed him. “You missed the run.”

Hinata stuck his tongue out, “You know I hate mornings.”

Kageyama rolled his eyes, “You were always wide awake when we had morning practices in high school and college.”

“I was younger then,” Hinata said, crossing his arms.

“You were just as tall, though.” Kageyama said, knowing he’d get a rise out of his best friend.

Hinata puffed up his cheeks and Kageyama watched in amusement as he stood his tallest, “I’ve grown some since then!”

Kageyama bent over so that he was eye to eye with Hinata and squinted, “Where? You still look the same height to me.” Kageyama chuckled at the outraged look on Hinata’s face, “Maybe you should have drank more milk when you were younger, that’s what I did.”

“I did drink milk! Not as much as you, but you drink an excessive amount of milk.”

“I don’t drink an excess amount of milk.” Kageyama frowned.

“Okaaay,” Hinata said with an eye roll.

The two kept bickering as they led the kids to the open gym to warm up some more before they really started training.

The morning passed by quickly. Kageyama kept getting distracted by Hinata just being himself. They’d be practicing serving and spiking combos and Hinata would jump for a demonstration and Kageyama would send a crooked toss due to being too busy staring at Hinata.

Kageyama didn’t know why he was all of a sudden being hit with all his feelings for his friend. He’d always known he’d liked Hinata, but his crush had never been as bad as it was now. Maybe it was because it was just the two of them alone at this training camp, maybe it was because Hinata just looked great on the beach, maybe it was because Kageyama has spent the last ten years plus harboring this crush and he was getting just a bit tired of just looking when he wanted to hold too.

He ground his teeth and tried to concentrate, but it was hard with Hinata just being such an eye catcher. He was always moving, always calling out to someone, Kageyama found it very distracting.

They were in the middle of receive practice in the sand when Bokuto showed up. It was already well past noon, the sun shining brightly down on everyone.

“I sure hope you have sunblock for these kids or they’re going to get sunburns.” Bokuto said as Kageyama met up with him. Hinata took Kageyama’s place of sending ball after ball flying over the net for the kids to receive.

“Since when did you become the responsible one?” Kageyama asked. He and Bokuto stood on the sidelines, observing the kids, taking note of who’d need more practice and what kind of practice others would need.

“I’ve always been responsible,” Bokuto said, acting offended.

“That or one of your boyfriends who is actually responsible is starting to rub off on you.” Kageyama said. “It’s Akaashi, isn’t it? He seems like the responsible one.”

Bokuto just rolled his eyes, “Speaking of boyfriends, have you asked Hinata out yet?”

Kageyama crossed his arms and stared broodingly at Hinata.

“I’ll take that as a no.” Bokuto said, “Are you planning on asking him out?”

“I don’t know how.”

“Just ask him!” Bokuto said.

Kageyama turned to look at Bokuto in disbelief, “That’s exactly what I told you to do when you were trying to get together with your boyfriends and you didn’t listen.”

“It was complicated,” Bokuto said with a pout.

“So is this,” Kageyama said, “Hinata and I have been friends since the start of high school. That’s over ten years now. What if asking him out ruins our friendship? What if he doesn’t feel the same way?”

Bokuto looked at Kageyama as if he were stupid, “Hinata is totally into you, idiot. Everyone can see that. Just talk to him.”

Bokuto patted Kageyama’s back before moving to help Hinata as everybody got ready for a few practice matches.

 _Just talk to him._ Kageyama thought as he and Hinata split up the kids into two teams. _Talking is good_. Kageyama thought as he and Hinata cheered their respective teams on. Bokuto sat on the other side of the sand court keeping score. He caught Kageyama’s eye and nodded at Hinata.

Kageyama watched as his team dove for the ball, several of them slipping in the sand. They managed to get the ball back up and over the net.

“Hinata,” Kageyama said, as one kid slammed the volleyball down past the net.

“Yeah?” Hinata asked, his eyes never leaving the game.

“I . . . um . . . do you . . .” Kageyama frowned, how was he supposed to do this?

Hinata turned his big eyes on Kageyama at his stammering, “What was that?”

“Do you think we’re doing okay?” Kageyama asked, chickening out of asking Hinata out.

“For the training camp? Yeah, I do.” Hinata beamed at Kageyama, sending his heart spiraling inside his chest.

“Good,” Kageyama said.

Bokuto cornered Kageyama as everyone gathered for dinner. “Did you talk to him?”

“I always talk to Hinata.” Kageyama answered.

“Ugh,” Bokuto groaned, “Why didn’t you ask him out? Do you just want me to ask him out for you?”

“No, don’t do that.” Kageyama looked across the room at Hinata who was laughing with the kids. “I’ll talk to him.”

“Okaaaay,” Bokuto said, “Just please do it before the training camp is over because I have ten dollars on the line.”

“Huh?”

“I bet Yamaguchi ten dollars that you and Hinata would be together by the end of the training camp.” Bokuto said.

“Why would you do that?” Kageyama demanded. As if he wasn’t already stressed enough with the training camp and asking Hinata out. Now apparently people were making bets on his love life.

“I have full faith in you two being an adorably cute couple by the end of the week.” Bokuto said.

“What’s happening at the end of the week?” Hinata asked, coming up beside Kageyama.

Kageyama practically jumped out of his skin. He stammered and stumbled over words, trying to come up with something to say. Hinata just stared at him, a teasing smile on his lips.

“Kageyama and I were just wondering if we should do something at the end of the training camp to celebrate its success.” Bokuto interjected after letting Kageyama stammer for a good while.

“That would be so cool!” Hinata said. “We could have a big barbeque or we could have fireworks on the beach.”

Kageyama nodded, too busy watching the way Hinata’s eyes lit up to actually be listening to his words. A smile tugged at the corner of his mouth as Hinata gestured wildly about something.

Bokuto watched the two. He wondered if he had looked like that before he and his boyfriends had gotten together.


	3. Day Three

“Second tempo!” Kageyama called as he set the ball.

Hinata watched from the side lines with a few kids that wanted to observe Kageyama’s setting. The other kids ran across the court as Kageyama sent the ball flying. Hinata took the time to break down what Kageyama was doing and explain as best he could to the kids. His eyes stayed trained on the raven haired guy as he talked. The kids next to him nodded and watched their coach set ball after ball, drinking in everything they could, ready to become better setters.

Kageyama set the next ball high and Hinata’s words faltered as Kageyama’s shirt lifted enough to show off his toned stomach. Hinata stared, mesmerized, like he always was, by the light tone of Kageyama’s skin and the way it moved so fluidly.

“Coach?” Armin asked, pulling Hinata’s attention, “Did Coach Kageyama do something wrong?”

Hinata cleared his throat, “No, he’s fine. I . . . uh, just lost my train of thought.”

Kageyama saved him from having to come up with a better excuse when he called the setters over to practice with him. Hinata got the rest of the kids to practice their spikes and control.

As Hinata set the kids up and let them practice amongst themselves his thoughts strayed back to his friend. He chanced a glance across the open gym they were using to see Kageyama giving directions to the young setters.

Hinata sighed. He really really like Kageyama and he really really wished Kageyama liked him back, but sadly, it seemed like he was completely content with just being Hinata’s friend. He tried to drop hints that he like him, but Kageyama always ignored them.

Hinata sighed again and tried to be happy with how things were. He and Kageyama were best friends and Hinata couldn’t ask for more. He was happy with their relationship at the moment, even though he’d love for them to be more than just friends. Maybe he’d throw caution to the wind and just ask Kageyama out already.

He shook his head and turned back to practice. He needed to focus. Kageyama’s training camp was important to him and Hinata was determined to make it great. He was not going to mess things up just because he had a crush on his best friend and decided to ask him out during the middle of his training camp.

Morning practice passed quickly and soon everyone had gathered in the beach house for lunch and a midday break.

Kageyama grabbed some food and sat next to Hinata, making the orange haired guy beam.

“Day three already,” Hinata said, “We’re halfway done with the week!”

“It’s passing real fast.” Kageyama replied, “I wish it could be longer.”

“Everyone always wants the training camps to be longer,” Hinata said, thinking back on the many training camps he’d been to. His favorite part about them had been that he had gotten to spend the whole time with Kageyama.

“Um, Hinata,” Kageyama said, “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure, anything.” Hinata looked over at his friend.

Kageyama frowned down at his food and opened his mouth, but nothing came out. He shut it and tried again, “I was wondering . . .”

Hinata tilted his head, a faint smile on his face. Kageyama was cute when he couldn’t quite find the words for what he wanted to say.

“Did you . . . I mean,” Kageyama stammered, “Do you . . . did you want to eat together?”

Hinata laughed, “Kageyama, we already are eating together.”

Kageyama’s cheeks flushed and Hinata stared in wonder at the color. “I meant eat together later, dumbass.”

Hinata smiled, “Like as in dinner?”

Kageyama refused to look up and nodded. _He’s so silly,_ thought Hinata, _He doesn’t need to ask me this kind of stuff._

“Of course we can eat together for dinner tonight.” Hinata said.

Kageyama sighed and peaked at Hinata from the corner of his eye. Bokuto had told him yesterday to just ask Hinata out and here he just did, but nothing. Hinata hadn’t even realized he had been asked out. He opened his mouth to try again, but one of the kids came running over to them and started talking to Hinata.

Kageyama promised himself that he would try again later. For the time being he’d make the most out of his training camp and the most out of his time alone with Hinata where he could stare at him and not have his other friends jumping down his throat to ask him out already.

After lunch they moved practice to the beach. The kids were getting better with their footwork in the loose sand. Hinata watched proudly as there were less and less people slipping in the sand and more and more people successfully receiving the balls that came their way.

Kageyama suggested a practice match before the day was over and everyone hurriedly got into teams to play. Hinata and Kageyama stood on opposite sides of the beach court, the game starting.

Hinata wiped the sweat from his face as he shouted encouragement to his team. The sun was beating down hotly as the afternoon wore on. Hinata picked up a water bottle and called for a time out so the kids could rehydrate. They talked amongst themselves about the game and the best counter attacks and defense strategies. Hinata listened, pleased to hear how they communicated and really talked to each other.

He looked to the other side of the net to see if Kageyama’s team was doing the same, but got distracted once again by the sight of Kageyama. The coach had the sun shining down on him, making his hair look so black and he grabbed his shirt, pulling it up to wipe his face. Hinata had to practically pick his chin off the ground as he was given a really nice view of Kageyama’s bare chest.

He had a hard time concentrating after that and soon the game had started back up again and Hinata was in autopilot as the kids played. He kept glancing at Kageyama only to become more flustered at how great Kageyama was looking. He always thought Kageyama looked great, don’t get him wrong, Hinata just thought he looked even greater in the setting sun with his shirt constantly being pulled up to show off his chest and stomach.

By the end of the day Hinata was a bit out of sorts. Today wasn’t even the first day of being completely distracted by Kageyama, and it definitely want’s going to be the last. They had two more days of training camp. Maybe Hinata would ask Kageyama out after the training camp was over. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could stay silent about his crush on his best friend.


	4. Day Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter takes place at the same time as chapter 27 of Life's a Zoo

It was day four of the training camp and Hinata was just as frustrated as the day before. How could Kageyama be so careless about being cute and hot and so attractive at everything he did? It was as if Kageyama knew that Hinata had a crush on him and was purposely trying to drive Hinata crazy.

Hinata stood on the edge of the ocean, watching Kageyama dripping wet in the water as he retrieved a stray volleyball. His white t-shirt was completely soaked and water was dripping from his hair. He looked like a freaking model as the sun beat now on him and the water glistened on his skin. Hinata wanted to punch him for looking so hot.

“Sorry for sending the ball flying, Coach,” Erwin said as Kageyama stepped back onto the sand.

Kageyama waved the teen’s apology away, “Don’t worry about it. Are you ready for the second set?”

Erwin nodded along with the other kids. Today they were having practice matches all day long. During each set the teams would be shuffled so that everyone had to readjust as their players were constantly rotated around.

“Your hair is getting pretty long,” Hinata said as he and Kageyama watched the kids play. “I looks good.”

Kageyama peeled his shirt off and looked down at Hinata, “You don’t think I should cut it?”

Hinata’s cheeks flared at the sudden view of Kageyama’s bare chest. “No. I like it longer.”

Kageyama nodded and turned from Hinata to call out a good receive. Hinata stared a moment longer at his best friend before turning his attention to the kids also.

Out of the corner of his eye, Kageyama watched Hinata encourage the kids as the set wore on. Hinata liked his hair long, maybe he’d let it grow out some more. He wiped the last of the water from his face and reigned his thoughts back in to the training camp that was still going on.

Yesterday Kageyama had finally found the courage to ask Hinata out and Hinata had been completely oblivious. “Dense, idiot.” Kageyama muttered as Hinata cheered Armin on as he responded quickly to the ball that flew his way.

Kageyama couldn’t help but smile at the ever present ray of sunshine by his side. Maybe he could try and ask Hinata out again. He’d just have to make sure he was completely clear to Hinata that he was asking him out on a date.

“Kageyama, did you see that!” Hinata grabbed his arm, “Armin used that move you taught him and he did great!”

To be honest, Kageyama had missed it because he had been staring at Hinata, but he nodded anyway, feeling himself being roped into Hinata’s excitement.

“Oi! Did you just see Reiner? I taught him that!” Hinata beamed.

Kageyama listened attentively as Hinata continued to point out all the different attacks and defenses that the kids had learned in the past few days. Kageyama tore his eyes from the orange haired guy to watch the kids for a moment and his chest swelled with pride. In just three and a half days they had really grown. They were all exceptionally fast learners and completely willing to try anything that Kageyama and Hinata presented to them. They were also very competitive with each other, making their need to grow and improve great.

The set came to an end and Hinata hurried over to choose the new teams, Kageyama close behind. Kageyama made sure to talk to each kid and tell them how they did in the last game, giving them pointers. Everyone paid close attention to what he said, eager to learn and do better.

As the next game started up Hinata threw his arms around Kageyama, pinning his arms to his sides.

“What the hell, dumbass, let go.” Kageyama muttered, his cheeks flushing.

“This is going so great!” Hinata exclaimed. “I never want this training camp to be over.”

Hinata said the last part a bit quieter, his arms loosening a bit. Kageyama made no move to pull himself from Hinata’s grasp so Hinata sighed contently and rested his head on his best friend.

“You know,” Hinata said, “We should hang out on a beach more often since you look so great dripping with water.”

“What?” Kageyama asked, pulling back.

Hinata blushed furiously. He couldn’t believe he had just said that out loud. He really need to watch what he said if he was going to make it through this training camp without making it awkward and making his crush known.

Hinata jumped back from Kageyama and laughed, rubbing the back of his head in an attempt to hide his blush. “Haha, I just meant that it would be really fun to push you into the water and get you all wet!”

Kageyama frowned, but just nodded before turning his attention back to his training camp.

Hinata let out a sigh of relief. The last thing in the world he wanted was to botch up the training camp by revealing his feelings. Hinata promised himself he’d wait until afterwards. Maybe he could do it on the bus so that Kageyama had nowhere to run from him. But for now he was going to avoid any and all conversation that could lead Hinata to saying something embarrassing and making things weird for the both of them.

That evening, as everyone was having dinner, Kageyama texted Bokuto for advice. All day he had tried to ask Hinata out again, but Hinata had hardly let him talk and kept bouncing from one subject to another. He would talk about Kageyama and just when Kageyama thought he had the perfect opportunity to ask Hinata out he would either fail at finding the right words or Hinata would change the subject again.

 **[Me]:** Hinata has been acting weird all day and I still couldn’t ask him out. Advice?

Kageyama picked at his food, listening to the idle conversations of the kids as he waited for Bokuto to respond. Hinata sat across from him, giving him bright smiles every time they looked at each other, but quickly turned away when Kageyama tried to talk to him.

 **[Bokuto]:** maybe you should just kiss him, that’s what Tsukki did and that’s how we got together.

 **[Me]:** I can’t just kiss him with a house full of kids around. That’d be inappropriate.

There was a long pause before Bokuto texted back.

 **[Bokuto]:** k. busy noww, will be there tomrow to help.

Kageyama frowned at the typos. It wasn’t like Bokuto to type like that, but he didn’t think much of it as he thought about tomorrow. Bokuto said he’d come and help Kageyama finally ask Hinata out. He just had to get through the rest of the evening with Hinata being super awkward.

Things only got weirder as they cleaned up dinner and the kids had free time before they had to go to sleep. Hinata demanded that he do all the dishes himself, which Kageyama found strange since Hinata hated doing chores, but he let it slide like he did everything else Hinata had done today.

Later as they got dressed for bed Kageyama noticed that Hinata stood with his back turned so that Hinata was facing away from Kageyama. The two of them had had countless sleep overs and had seen each other in various states of undress. Kageyama wondered why Hinata was acting shy now.

He shook his head, he would have Bokuto help him figure everything out tomorrow.

“Goodnight, Hinata,” Kageyama called as he turned the lights out.

“Night, Kageyama.” Hinata whispered through the dark. He shut his eyes with one thought on his mind. _One more day and then I can confess._


	5. Day Five

“Okay, so here’s the plan,” Bokuto said. His arm draped over Kageyama’s shoulder, pulling their heads close so that no one could eaves drop. “We’ll grab Hinata and throw him in the car, then I’ll drive you guys to a really far out place where you two can be completely alone and have your date.”

Kageyama pursed his lips and mulled the idea over, “But we can’t just leave the kids here alone.”

“Oh no, the kids,” Tsukishima said sarcastically, not even looking up from his phone.

Bokuto stared at his boyfriend. He stood with Bokuto and Kageyama next to their car. “Couldn’t you stay and watch them until we get back?”

“There’s no way in hell that I’m going to babysit for you while you take Kageyama and kidnap some poor defenseless guy.” Tsukishima said.

“But you wouldn’t even be alone. Kuroo and Akaashi are here too.” Bokuto said, Kageyama nodding along.

“We only came to drop you off so you can drive the kids back home in the bus.” Tsukishima crossed his arms. “I will not watch any children.”

“Am I the only one who is more worried about the whole kidnapping thing than the leaving the kids alone on the beach thing?” Akaashi butted in. He leaned out the open car door to look at Tsukishima, Bokuto, and Kageyama. “You guys are literally planning a kidnapping and your only concern is leaving these kids without an adult.”

“So we’re not kidnapping Hinata?” Kageyama asked, “How am I supposed to get him on a date then?”

Akaashi sighed and climbed out of the car, “Okay, look, it’s really easy.” Kageyama watched attentively as Akaashi walked over to them, “All you have to do is ask.”

“I already tried that,” Kageyama said, remembering the embarrassment of Hinata not even realizing that he was being asked out.

“Were you obvious about it? Because sometimes some people can be a bit oblivious unless you make it very clear.” Akaashi said.

“Um, I don’t think I made it obvious.”

“Well you need to,” Akaashi said, “Like this.”

Akaashi turned to face Bokuto and stepped close into his personal bubble. He tilted his hips closer and gave Bokuto a smile, showing off his white teeth. “Hey, Bokuto, can I ask you something?”

Kageyama watched closely as Bokuto stuttered at how alluring Akaashi looked with his long lashes blinking up at him and his body gravitating closer.

“Bokuto,” Akaashi said, stepping closer, “Would you go on a date with me?”

Bokuto had to pick his jaw up off the ground to answer. “Yes, absolutely yes!”

Akaashi smiled and grabbed Bokuto’s face to pull him in for a kiss. Bokuto eagerly latched onto his boyfriend, kissing him back.

“Is it really that simple?” Kageyama asked.

“Yes,” Tsukishima answered, “And Akaashi could have just explained it to you, but I think he just wanted an excuse to kiss Bokuto.”

“Oh, Babe,” Bokuto said between kisses, “You don’t need an excuse to kiss me.”

“Good,” Akaashi said, pressing their lips back together.

“Bokuto! Kuroo wants to know—“ Hinata stopped midsentence when he came around the car to find Bokuto making out with Akaashi.

The two quickly jumped apart, reaching down to adjust their wrinkled clothes.

 _Oh shit,_ Kageyama thought. Hinata didn’t know yet that Bokuto was dating Tsukishima, Kuroo, and Akaashi. He only thought that Bokuto and Tsukishima were dating. The only reason Kageyama knew about the four of them was because he had caught Bokuto kissing Kuroo.

“What’s going on?” Hinata asked, eyes immediately going to Kageyama for an answer.

Kageyama had no idea what to say. It wasn’t his place. Behind him, Tsukishima stood silent, as did Akaashi. Bokuto cleared his throat to say, “I um, there’s something you should know, Hinata, but you have to promise not to flip out first.”

Hinata stared at Bokuto for a moment before saying, “Okay, what is it?”

Bokuto wrung his hands, “Well, you know that Tsukishima is my boyfriend,” Hinata nodded and Bokuto continued, “Well, Akaashi is my boyfriend too.”

There was a bit of silence as Hinata processed what he’d just heard. “So you’re dating Akaashi _and_ Tsukishima.” Bokuto nodded, “Are Akaashi and Tsukishima dating each other too?”

Bokuto nodded again, “We are all dating each other. And Kuroo too. The four of us are all dating.”

“So it’s not just an open relationship? So like you’re dating Akaashi, and Tsukishima, and Kuroo. And Kuroo is dating you, and Akaashi, and Tsukishima. And Tsukishima is dating Akaashi, and you, and Kuroo. And Akaashi is dating you, and Kuroo, and Tsukishima.”

“You really didn’t need to list all of our names out like that.” Tsukishima said. “The four of us are dating, end of story.”

There was another silence before Hinata burst out “Wah! Three boyfriends? At once?” Hinata stared at Bokuto in wonder before quickly turning to punch Kageyama on the stomach.

“What the hell, Hinata!” Kageyama grabbed at his stomach, glaring at Hinata.

“Bokuto had the balls to get not one, not two, but _three_ boyfriends and you can’t even ask me out on a date?!” Despite his loud voice, Hinata meekly wrung his hands around the hem of his shirt. “We’ve known each other for years!”

Tsukishima sniggered at the sudden turn of events and Kageyama glared at his best friend. “Dumbass, I just tried to ask you out on a date!”

“What? When?” Hinata demanded.

“Two days ago, when I asked if you wanted to eat together.” Kageyama said, rubbing the sore spot Hinata had left.

“Two days ago . . .” Hinata tapped his chin as he thought, “You mean during lunch? I thought you had wanted to sit together while we ate later that day. I didn’t know you were asking me out on a date!”

“Well I was.” Kageyama muttered.

“Ask me again,” Hinata said.

“What?”

“I said, ask me again.”

Kageyama frowned but said, “Hinata, do you want to go on a—“

“Yes!”

“Dumbass, you didn’t even let me finish.” Kageyama said, but he was smiling.

Hinata jumped and threw his arms around Kageyama’s neck. “I will go on a date with you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama blushed and Bokuto beamed at the coaches he worked with, happy for them. “So when’s the date?”

Kageyama and Hinata looked at each other and shrugged. “I’m not doing anything tonight.” Hinata said.

Kageyama nodded, “Me neither. Let’s have our date tonight after we get all the kids home?”

Hinata could only nod, his arms still wrapped tight around Kageyama and a huge goofy smile on his face. “Let’s go make sure all the kids are packed. The sooner we get the kids home, the sooner we can have our date.”

Kageyama let Hinata lead him back towards the beach house where Kuroo was keeping an eye on the kids. Day five of the training camp and things were beyond great. Kageyama was so happy. This training camp turned out to be an even bigger success than he had planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought, i love hearing from my readers and definitely let mw know if there is something you want to see happen in the training camp or between kageyama and hinata


End file.
